C.A. Cupid/cartoon
C.A. Cupid debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. C.A. Cupid has been sent to Ever After High for a special assignment; namely to aid the fairytale students in their love lifes. Hopper requests her help in wooing Briar, as he can present himself only as a suave frog or a charm-deficient human. Cupid has him say a few lines about Briar and records them, then has him invite Briar to the balcony that night. Every time Hopper, in human form, needs to say something, Cupid, hiding just below the balcony on a tower of furniture, plays a recorded line. This goes well until Dexter Charming, whom Cupid has a crush on, shows up, making Cupid lose her balance and fall into his arms and leaving Hopper alone to mess it up with Briar quickly. C.A. Cupid attends Professor Nimble's class. Though it pains her, Cupid gives Dexter advice on how to invite Raven to a party. It doesn't work out entirely as planned, but Dexter does get to go to the party with Raven. He kisses Cupid in gratitude, leaving her giggling. C.A. Cupid has lunch in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Chapter 2 Webisodes C.A. Cupid watches Blondie's MirrorCast. C.A. Cupid daydreams about Dexter in the library. Dexter joins her to show her a book he uncovered in the Forbidden Books section. It details the history of True Hearts Day, giving Cupid the idea to resurrect the holiday. She shares her findings with Headmaster Grimm hoping he will let them celebrate the forgotten holiday, but he forbids her from speaking about True Hearts Day with anyone. She pantomimes her idea for a secret True Hearts Day dance to Briar Beauty, who reluctantly agrees to plan the celebration. During her MirrorCast show, Cupid takes calls from anonymous people to help them solve romantic problems. She recognizes the first caller as Dexter and is disappointed to hear him admit to liking Raven, but she still gives him helpful advice. She begins preparing for the secret True Hearts Day dance with the help of Briar and Hopper, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. Cupid sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. When she sees Dexter by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, Cupid shares the history of True Hearts Day with everyone and hands out Heart Tree blossoms for them to give to someone special. Cupid has lunch in the castleteria. Cupid compliments Raven's performance at the talent show. Cupid screams at the sight of a butterfly. She helps Madeline and her friends cleanse Madeline's family tea shop of its wonder and madness before Blondie arrives to review it. Cupid encourages Blondie to make the right choices as a Royal and comforts her. Cupid studies in class. Noticing that Raven might too have feelings for Dexter, Cupid helps Raven instead of helping herself by getting the two closer together. Calling Raven one day but getting delayed because of Briar, and calling Dexter but getting a near same result, Dexter and Raven are unsure of what she was trying to tell them, so they gather together and ask her. Thinking that her work was satisfactory, Cupid walks off and indicates that they are lab partners nonetheless for an unknown reason. Cupid's aspirations after winning Thronecoming Queen are not changing a thing. Cupid walks around the halls. TV specials C.A. Cupid daydreams about Dexter in the library. Dexter joins her to show her a book he uncovered in the Forbidden Books section. It details the history of True Hearts Day, giving Cupid the idea to resurrect the holiday. She shares her findings with Headmaster Grimm hoping he will let them celebrate the forgotten holiday, but he forbids her from speaking about True Hearts Day with anyone. She pantomimes her idea for a secret True Hearts Day dance to Briar Beauty, who reluctantly agrees to plan the celebration. During her MirrorCast show, Cupid takes calls from anonymous people to help them solve romantic problems. She recognizes the first caller as Dexter and is disappointed to hear him admit to liking Raven, but she still gives him helpful advice. She begins preparing for the secret True Hearts Day dance with the help of Briar and Hopper, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. Cupid sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. When she sees Dexter by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, Cupid shares the history of True Hearts Day with everyone and hands out Heart Tree blossoms for them to give to someone special. Cupid helps decorate for Thronecoming. She visits Heritage Hall. At the time of the games, she sneaks off and goes to Heritage Hall because she finds it boring, finding her friends there as well. She jumps into the Storybook and finds herself in Ashlynn's story, soon finding the back and returning it to Giles. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Cupid is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, she's not eager to try them. On that note, Cupid runs off screaming, alarmed at the sight of Ginger. Trying the treats for herself, it's not that bad. Cupid sits in Hocus Latte, where she's on her laptop scrolling through the many pictures of Dexter she has. When Dexter approaches her for advice, she tosses the laptop away. She gives him solid advice on expressing himself, so he asks Raven out with little hesitation, to Cupid's disappointment. Ashlynn makes it up to Cupid by offering her the second invite to the Forest Fest. Cupid humbly accepts. Cupid and Ashlynn prepare for their party to the Forest Fest later that night, with Cupid expressing her extreme fear of forests. They meet up with Poppy and Blondie and head off, with all four of them promising to make it up to Faybelle. Although they don't know it, they cross the Dark Forest path, a form of punishment from Faybelle. Cupid and the others are still stuck in the Dark Forest, being scared off by things like Gus and Helga scoffing on sweets, a giant spider who wants nothing more than informing them about web access, and the Three Bears who feel that their intrusion is simply unseemly. Still lost, Cupid and the girls gather around a fire together and try to keep their mind off things, their next subject being boys. Cupid is uneasy on that subject because of her crush's date with Raven later that night. Cupid follows a tree stump which leads them to the mentioned "secret party". They are led to a bog and meet a troll king who is envious that he never gets invited to parties and traps the girls there for a hundred year-party. Thanks to Poppy's makeover, that convinces the troll to release them. With that sorted, the four along with the troll depart from the bog. Cupid and the rest of the girls are led by Biggle Waggle to the Forest Fest, but they hear a rumbling noise which they all flee from. Faybelle protects them using her magic, but little did they know, they were being pursued by Baba Yaga and the students. Faybelle apologizes and reveals that she was the one who led the girls into the Dark Forest, and if she made them late to the Forest Fest. A Fairy Queen appears and invites everyone to the party as her special guests. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Cupid appears by the bake sale stall with Blondie. Cupid hangs by the rink. At the balcony, Cupid drops her bow and arrows, then proceeds to go to the bathroom. Once she comes out of the bathroom, she finds the halls filled with lovesick people, with Hunter approaching to return her bow and arrows after causing so much trouble. She comes up with an idea to cure the students, which is to give out mood roses. TV specials Cupid decorates the trees for the Spring Fairest. Cupid runs over to Daring and seeks his help for slaying a dragon in Book End, but he cowers in fear and shuts himself in a locker. Cupid and the crowd of students leave. Cupid has breakfast in the castleteria. Gallery Webisode gallery Here Comes Cupid - mirror image.jpg Here Comes Cupid - Cupid arrives.jpg Here Comes Cupid - you're Cupid.jpg Here Comes Cupid - distraction underway.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg CACupidBlondieLockes.png Blondie Branches Out - Blondie is concerned.jpg Cupid Comes Clean...Kinda - love triangle confusion.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Sparrow proud of himself.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Here Comes Cupid - ash hey hunter.jpg TV special gallery True Hearts Day Part 1- Cupid title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Cupid gives reassurance.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Cerise asks a question.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - Cupid got bored.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Dexter the sheep.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters